1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a bonding glass having a high thermal expansion, such as a high-expansion phosphate glass, which is suitable for joining components composed of metal, such as lightweight metal, and also to joints comprising this bonding glass and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bonding glasses are known for forming, e.g., glass-to-metal seals in feedthroughs. Phosphate glasses make up one such class of bonding glass.
A disadvantage of all phosphate glasses known from the prior art is their low resistance, or resistance requiring improvement, to moisture, i.e. their water resistance. However, resistance to moisture is required and of critical importance in many applications. When high-expansion phosphate glasses are used in feedthroughs for storage devices and also batteries and capacitors, resistance to moisture in particular plays an important role. This applies particularly to the humidity of the ambient air or wetting with water.
What is needed in the art is a bonding glass with improved water resistance compared to known bonding glasses.